Quiéreme si te atreves, mi amo
by AstarothLeNoir
Summary: Fic conjunto (AstarothLeNoir y Black Kingdom Roses). Novela de ficción basada en la historia de una chica de 17 años que tendrá que cambiar su vida totalmente al mudarse a una nueva ciudad. Como cualquier otra persona de su edad, tendrá que lidiar con el instituto y los amores. Pero más allá de todo eso, tendrá que buscar un trabajo, el cual posiblemente no sea el más adecuado.
1. Prólogo

Hola, soy Katherine y tengo diecinueve años...vale, tal vez no tenga diecinueve años. Tengo diecisiete y hoy es mi primer día de instituto desde que me cambié de ciudad. No es que la ciudad de Nueva York no me gustase, simplemente quería cambiar de aires, independizarme. Empezar una nueva vida lejos de mi familia.

Se lo que estáis pensando ¿Cómo una chica de diecisiete años puede pensar independizarse y aventurarse en una vida completamente nueva, sin nadie a quien conoce?

Pues bien, ni yo misma estoy segura de ello. Tal vez sea por pura diversión, o por que no tengo más remedio. Pero en mi caso, ninguna de estas dos afirmaciones es correcta.

Y aquí estoy, contando mi historia desde el principio, por que aunque no lo creáis, muchas cosas han pasado desde que llegué a esta nueva ciudad y por primera vez, tendré el valor de contarlas. Muchos me conocen como una chica tímida, tranquila y que llama poco la atención. Lo que ellos no sospechan...es que tengo una doble vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

19 de septiembre. Comienza el curso otra vez, pero esta vez en un nuevo instituto, Sweet Amoris. Me mudé hace 2 semanas a una humilde ciudad a 5 horas de avión de Nueva York. A mi parecer, era bastante tranquila y agradable. Pude alquilar un pequeño piso de una habitación por un precio bastante económico ya que todavía dependía del dinero que me daban mis padres y quería ahorrar para otras cosas.

Me levanté temprano esa misma mañana, tenía que ir a entregar el formulario de traslado que me había pedido la directora por correo electrónico, tenía todo listo y no quería perder ningún minuto de las nuevas clases, por lo que desayuné rápido y fuí andando al instituto.

Después de recorrer 5 manzanas, el instituto se alzaba ante mis ojos, era mas grande de lo que me imaginaba. Con la poca orientación que tenía yo, fijo que el primer día tendría problemas para encontrar las aulas. Suspiré.

- Es ahora o nunca, Kat - dije en voz baja, mientras entraba por la puerta.

Tenía muchísimos pasillos, escaleras por todos lados, pensaba que me volvería loca. De repente empecé a sentir un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y cerrando los ojos me apoyé en una pared esperando a que cesara.

- Disculpa, - dijo una voz - ¿te encuentras bien?

Abrí los ojos y alcé la vista, era un chico. Ya solo con la sonrisa que me estaba dirigiendo pude deducir que era un chico bastante simpático.

- Solo ha sido un mareo, creo que no desayuné bien - dije mientras me incorporaba.

- Vaya, para la próxima desayuna mejor - seguía sonriendo - no me gustaría tener que llevarte a la enfermería todo el rato, por cierto - extendió una mano - soy Nathaniel, Delegado Principal.

- Encantada - dije mientras le devolvía el saludo - soy Katherine, pero puedes llamarme Kat.

Sus ojos eran cálidos y de color miel, su pelo rubio como el sol, he de confesar que al observarle mejor, note como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Bueno, si me disculpas - dijo cogiendo el maletín que había posado en el suelo - tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles del nuevo curso - se disponía a irse cuando le paré.

- Perdona, pero antes de irte, ¿Podrías decirme dónde tengo que entregar ésto? - señalé el formulario.

- Anda, pues hablas con la persona indicaba - dijo esbozando otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Le seguí hasta la sala de delegados, abrió la puerta y entramos.

- A ver - dijo mientras buscaba en unas carpetas - ¿dijiste que te llamaba Katherine no?

- Si - coloqué el formulario en la mesa, se acercó a mi con una carpeta que ponía mi nombre.

- Vale, tienes que firmar algunos papeles - miró el reloj - pero creo que lo mejor es que lo hagas después de clase, quedan 5 minutos y me tendré que ir.

- Sin problema - dije sonriendo, salí al pasillo pero volví al instante a la sala - eh...¿Nathaniel? - dije ruborizándome.

- ¿Si? - preguntó.

- ¿Dónde queda el aula 1º – B? - ya empezaba a liarme con los horarios, tenía que aprender donde quedaba casa cosa rápido para no tener que molestarle con mis preguntas.

- Ven - salimos de la sala de delegados, cerró la puerta con llave y me condujo hasta el aula – ya hemos llegado – volvió a sonreír.

- Gracias - dije mientras entraba - supongo que te veré después de clase, para firmar los papeles.

– Si, pero... – me cogió de la cintura y entró conmigo – también me verás dentro de ella.

Me puse roja como un tomate, quería disimularlo pero no podía. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había gente mirándome y cuchicheando, decidí sentarme a un extremo de la clase e intentar disimular que estaba ahí, aunque eso fué prácticamente imposible. Nath se fué hasta el principio de la clase, colocó unos papeles encima de la mesa del profesor y se sentó.

Llegó el profesor a los 2 minutos, venía bastante agitado.

– A ver chicos, sentaros ya ¿vale? – dijo suspirando – he de deciros que no pienso aguantar ninguna chorrada, ni bromas, ni nada – observaba sobre todo a un grupo sentado en el fondo de la clase – ¡Dake!, baja los pies de la mesa.

El chico rubio al que se dirigió puso una mueca burlona y obedeció.

– Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar la clase – dijo el profesor mientras escribía algo en la pizarra.

De repente, se abrió la puerta y entró un otro chico en clase, era pelirrojo, alto y de ojos grises.

– ¿Otra vez llegando tarde Castiel? – el profesor volvió a suspirar.

– Es que me quedé dormido – respondió – además los primeros días de clase son un coñazo – se fué a sentar al lado de ese tal Dake.

– Por hoy pasas – le miró amenazante – para la próxima te quedas en la calle.

Sus amigos y el empezaron a reírse. Yo seguía contemplando la escena sin darme cuenta, el pelirrojo me observó, comentó algo a Dake, quien casualmente también se me quedó mirando y luego empezaron a reírse.

Las clases se me pasaron lentas y aburridas. He de confesar, que lo que el chico pelirrojo había dicho era cierto, los primeros días de clase eran los peores. Por fin sonó la campana de salida, pero mi primer día en el instituto no acababa ahí, tenía que volver a la sala de delegados a firmar los papeles.

–¡Katherine! –grito Nathaniel desde la otra punta del pasillo –espérame, voy contigo, además.. –puso cara burlona – ¿a quién ibas a pedirles los papeles si no estoy yo?

–Perdóname –dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada –estaba en mi mundo.

Entramos en el aula y por fin pude firmar esos malditos papeles, quería largarme ya del instituto, estaba cansada y quería dormir un rato, además debido al mal desayuno de esa mañana, tenía muchísima hambre.

– Me tengo que ir ya, muchas gracias Nath – dije mientras salía por la puerta.

– ¡Kat! – gritó, me asomé por la puerta – te quería preguntar...ya que según el formulario eres nueva en el instituto y también en la ciudad.. – se rascó la nuca, parecía nervioso – ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche y te enseño algunos sitios?

No me esperaba esa pregunta, volví a ponerme roja.

– Eh..me parece bien – sonreí, noté como se relajaba de repente – en el formulario esta mi dirección.

– Genial, te veo a las 9 – dijo. Me despedí con una mano y salí corriendo del instituto.

A las 9 Nathaniel ya estaba tocando el timbre. Aprovechando la ocasión, me había puesto un vestido bastante sugerente, no tenía nada que perder. Abrí la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– Que guapa – dijo mientras se sonrojaba. El tampoco estaba nada mal, llevaba una camisa blanca abierta por arriba, vaqueros y zapatillas.

– Gracias, tu también – le cogí de la mano – ¿Vamos?

Fuimos en su coche a una discoteca bastante concurrida, el ambiente era bastante bueno y la música que ponían estaba genial. Como las clases habían empezado un viernes, si...un viernes, había muchísima gente, por lo que no era raro perderse. Nath me susurró que iba a por bebidas, por lo que me quedé esperándole en una pared.

Estaba distraída observando el ambiente cuando una mano se posó justo al lado de mi cara, pegué un brinco.

–Vaya, pero si es la chica de esta mañana – dijo, era Castiel, el chico pelirrojo.

Me cogió de la barbilla y la movió como si estuviera inspeccionándome. No dije nada, también le acompañaba el chico llamado Dake y dos más, un chico que parecía albino y otro de tez morena y bastante alto.

– Y dime – dijo Castiel – ¿Qué es lo que mirabas esta mañana?

– Na...nada – dije, empecé a temblar, no me gustaba esta gente, deseaba que Nath llegase rápido – su..suéltame.

– No quiero – protestó Castiel – no te dejaré tranquila hasta que me respondas.

– Eh...Castiel – por fin, era Nath – déjala tranquila o sino tendremos un problema.

Todos los amigos de Castiel y él empezaron a reírse.

– ¿Y que piensas hacerme señorito delegado? ¿Ponerme una amonestación? – hacía como que escribía en un papel – Castiel se ha portado mal – seguían riéndose.

Nathaniel me cogió del brazo y me llevó al otro lado de la discoteca.

– Perdóname, no debí haberte dejado sola – dijo mirando al suelo.

–Tranquilo – le levanté la cara y le miré, cada vez me parecía más perfecto.

Empezamos a beber y a bailar, Castiel y sus amigos no volvieron a molestarnos, así que pudimos estar mucho tiempo tranquilos. La cabeza me estaba volviendo a dar vueltas, esta vez era por el alcohol.

Salimos del local y nos metimos en su coche. Nathaniel iba también pedo, pero le dió igual y arrancó. Llegamos a mi casa, tuve que quitarme los tacones para poder caminar decentemente.

– Me lo he pasado muy bien – dije, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

–Y yo... – dijo – por cierto, te mueves bastante bien bailando – dijo entre risas – ¿también te mueves así para otras cosas?

Nos empezamos a reír. En ese momento me daba igual todo, había comenzado una etapa nueva en mi vida y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Cogí a Nathaniel por la camisa y lo metí dentro del piso.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó mientras tenía su camisa aun entre mis manos.

– Nada que te pueda molestar... – susurré mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie – Solo divertirme

– ¿Es este tu piso? – Dijo mientras echaba un vistazo rápido por toda la habitación– Es muy bonito...

– Shhh – Dije mientras le ponía uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios– No hables, no digas nada...

Abracé su cuello fuertemente con mis manos, mientras las suyas permanecían inmóviles, como paralizadas. Mis manos fueron recorriendo su rostro hasta que por fin pude unir mis labios con los suyos, mi lengua iba recorriendo su boca, cosa que la suya no hacia. Decidí parar al ver que toda su boca estaba paralizada, intenté abrir mis ojos para averiguar que estaba pasando, pero mis labios fueron aprisionados por otro beso, esta vez mas apasionado que el anterior.

Mis manos iban enredándose en su pelo mientras sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Cuando pude darme cuenta estaba ya sobre la cama de mi habitación. Aún llevaba puesta mi ropa, pero si seguía a ese ritmo no tardaría mucho en perderla toda.

– Kat... – susurró entre jadeos – ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

– Nath – suspiré –Cállate.

Sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente a los míos hasta que se unieron fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso, su lengua se iba adentrando en mi boca y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, me tumbé en la cama y fué desprendiéndome de mi vestido mientras mis labios seguían aún en los suyos.

Cogí aire antes de quedar completamente desnudos.

– Kat, espérate, espérate, espérate –rogó mientras nos tapábamos con las sábanas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mientras le sonreía, divertida.

– ¿Tienes protección?– preguntó preocupado.

– No... –susurré– Pero no la necesito, tomo anticonceptivos– sonreí antes de besarle de nuevo.

_Nuestros cuerpos pertenecían desnudos uno sobre le otro y nuestras mejillas sonrojadas bajo nuestros ojos que contemplaban con vergüenza los cuerpos desnudos bajo las sabanas._

_Mordí mi labio inferior mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían intentando seguir los desenfrenados vaivenes que me inundaban de placer ¡Dios! Dije para mis adentros, al ver que me estaba llevando al límite._

_Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, cerré mis puños, lo más fuerte que pude y apreté mis dientes comprimiendo así mi punto más extremo que estaba a punto de salirse de mis labios que permanecían entreabiertos. Le encantaba verme al borde del límite, con la palma de su mano acarició mi roja y a la vez abrasada mejilla, volví a morder mi labio, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos depositándome así un beso._

_Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ya no podía resistirlo mas iba a... aguanta, aguanta dije para mi misma al ver que iba a ceder. Retomó el control sobre todo mi cuerpo, ya que cada vez se movía más rápido. Sabia que esta vez ya no lo podría resistir. Quise morder mi labio inferior pero me lo impidió, si no podía comprimirlo no tardaría en salir, ya no podía aguantar mas iba a... cerré mis ojos con fuerza y jadeé una, otra y otra vez más, ya no era dueña de los sonidos procedentes de mi boca._

_Una ola de placer inundó todo mi cuerpo. Abracé su cuerpo caliente y besé sus labios por última vez. Aspiré una bocanada de aire fresco y sonreí satisfecha de lo que había hecho. Antes de quedar completamente sumida en un profundo sueño._


	3. Capítulo 2

[Nathaniel]

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, no podía evitar sonreír. Me sentía feliz. Volteé mi cabeza y allí estaba ella, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios nada más verla.

Estaba dormida aún, su pelo color café le tapaba media cara, pero aún se podía divisar que tenía la boca entreabierta y el trasero en pompa. Le retiré los mechones de pelo que le tapaban la cara y me acerqué a ella. Pude ver como sus ojos se iban abriendo lenta, muy lentamente y me miraba. Esa mirada asustadiza como la de una cría, inocente.

- Buenos días bella durmiente - le dije acariciándole el rostro.

- ¡No! - chilló mientras me dejaba totalmente desconcertado - No me mires, seguro que estoy horrorosa - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las sábanas.

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? - pregunté mientras le quitaba la sábana de sus manos - Eres preciosa, y que me maten ahora mismo si miento.

- Que tonto eres - contestó mientras se reía.

Era perfecta, era todo lo que había soñado y más. La quería siempre conmigo. No pude evitar fijarme en las facetas de su rostro cada vez que se reía. Me encantaba esa risa, su risa.

- ¿A si que tonto eh? - le dije mientras me ponía sobre ella y le hacía cosquillas - ¿A que no te atreves a volverme a llamar así?

- Que tonto eres - contestó entre carcajadas a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para reírse - Nath, para... -decía divertida.

- No, no quiero - no podía parar de sonreír, ella me hacía sentir feliz. - Voy ha hacer que no puedas parar de reír.

- ¿Que quieres que nos quedemos todo el día en la cama? - preguntó riéndose aún.

- Mierda -dije mientras me quitaba de encima y miraba mi reloj - ¿Ya es esa hora?

- ¿Qué pasa? - contestó sentándose en la cama mientras yo me vestía.

- Se me había olvidado por completo - dije mientras daba saltitos intentando ponerme los pantalones _ Tengo que ir al instituto.

- Pero si es sábado - dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía una bata.

- Lo se, pero tengo que preparar los papeles del nuevo curso... - dije mientras la miraba - Eres preciosa.

- Basta ya - dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

- Tengo una idea - contesté mientras me abotonaba la camisa - ¿Por que no te vienes conmigo?

- Humm... deja que lo piense - hizo una pausa - creo que me voy a quedar en casa.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte en casa antes que venirte conmigo? - le pregunté mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

- Si... eso es exactamente lo que he dicho - rió

- Intentaré que cambies de opinión - contesté mientras la empujaba sobre la cama.

Me puse sobre ella y empecé a besarle el cuello, pude notar como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, pidiéndome más, así que la besé.

Separó sus labios de los míos y me miró a los ojos, sonreí antes de besar su cuello de nuevo.

- Nath... - suspiró - De verdad que no puedo ir, tengo que llamar a mi madre para que sepa que estoy bien...

- La puedes llamar luego - dije mientras seguía besando su cuello.

- No... - jadeó - no puedo, como no la llame ahora se enfadará y créeme, es insoportable cuando se enfada.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes llamarla más tarde? - pregunté convencido mientras miraba sus ojos.

- Lo siento... - contestó - pero no, no puedo.

- Esta bien, entonces te dejo en casa para que llames a tu madre -

- ¿De verdad? -

- Si... pero me debes una - dije mientras besaba sus labios por última vez - ya encontraré una manera de cobrarlo. - susurré en su oído antes de levantarme de la cama.

* * *

[Katherine]

Le acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de él con un beso en los labios, levanté la mano en señal de despedida y me quede mirando como desaparecía calle abajo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación y me tumbe sobre la cama. Me tapé la cara con la almohada mientras gritaba de la emoción y golpeaba con mis piernas y brazos sobre el colchón.

Me sentía raramente feliz, estaba emocionada y no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Era tanta mi emoción que no podía parar de sonreír.

Me estaba enamorando, lo tenía que admitir. Me gustaba Nathaniel, era tan simpático y a la vez tan amable y tan buena persona, si, definitivamente era la clase de chico que me gustaba.

Fue entonces cuando me acordé de que tenía que llamar a mi madre.

Me dirigí a la sala en busca de mi teléfono, lo cogí con la mano derecha mientras marcaba los números.

- ¿Diga? - contestó la indiscutible voz de mi madre.

- Soy Kat, mamá - dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

- Ah, menos mal que te has acordado de llamarme - dijo. Siempre con la misma seriedad, ¿es que acaso nunca se relajaba? - ¿qué tal te va en tu nueva vida?

-Bueno - dije pensativa - digamos que mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

- Me alegro - contestó - por cierto, he estado hablando con tu padre sobre lo de enviarte dinero y...

- ¿Qué pasa? - el corazón me dió un vuelco - ¿algo va mal?

- Verás, hija - suspiró - a tu padre le han rebajado el sueldo y va a ser difícil por ahora mantener todos los gastos de esta casa y de tu piso a la vez, hemos pensando que es mejor que te busques un trabajo...y si no encuentras nada que te agrade, vuelvas por unos meses hasta que la situación se arregle.

Eso era lo que no quería escuchar, ¿volver a mi casa?, en ese caso ¿para que coño me había ido de ahí?

- Entiendo - dije en tono serio - buscaré trabajo y desde ahora pagaré yo mis cosas, no te preocupes _ me despedí de ella y colgué.

La situación estaba decidida, no quería volver a casa, tenía que encontrar un trabajo urgentemente.


End file.
